mount_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Map Generation
Non-Alpaca Land Generation: The game generates the spawn island using either Grasslands/Jungle, Desert, or Wasteland. Biomes can be read about more here. This spawn island will determine what plenty of the next upcoming tiles are. Each tile that is spawned can appear multiple times, often in different rotations. Tiles can lag behind in terms of actually spawning in enemies and such, this is what the certain "squares" will spawn. Blue = Farmable (Wheat etc.) Pink = Resource (Trees/Rocks) Green =Mob Jungle Tiles: Red Mushroom Jungle: Jungle Tree Seeds and Red Mushrooms spread out on a flat plane of grass. Tall Caves: A tall cave that only spawns with a singular Red Mushroom inside of it. There are four trees on the top of the caves. Which look like Jungle Trees but drop Apple Tree seeds. Spider Caves: A couple of Jungle Trees in front of an entrance to a cave. This tile will always spawn a Spider every season if the one that spawns here is killed. The trees on top of the cave always drop Apple Tree Seeds, and the cave always has 2 rocks and 2 small plots. Lion Jungle: Alike the Red Mushroom Jungle, but has a Lion Spawner with less Red Mushrooms Seeds and less Jungle Tree Seeds Giraffe Spawn: A pen with a Giraffe, this might appear as a pond before it converts into a Giraffe Spawn. Usually converts to Giraffe Spawn after one season Grasslands Tiles: Pen Pond: A pen with water in it. Will turn into Giraffe Spawn after one season, or not. You cannot fish in this water Bamboo Chicken Spawn: A pond with Bamboo around it, also spawns one Chicken. You can drink from the water and fish in it. Wheat Monument: A Yellow rock formation with wheat around it. Green Mushroom Cave: A small cave with one rock on the top, with a green mushroom spawning on the inside. Alpaca Fields: A flat plain with two wheat seeds and an alpaca spawn. Usually spawns with Wheat Monument Desert Tiles: Oasis: Really Rare, a pond with Palm Trees Desert One Tree: A desert land with one Palm Tree Rock Hill: A hill with a Medium-Small plot on it and a rock. Gambler Totem Hill: Looks different from Rock Hill, hard to describe without photos. Falling through an invisible block here will reveal the Gambler Totem. Wastelands Tiles: Giant Chicken Spawn: A plateau with a Giant Chicken spawn on top of it. Typically not the first wastelands biome tile to spawn. General Generation: The 'Biome' can be detected at the start of the game. Either by looking at the trees at the spawn island, the next tile, or the ground. Here is how to detect what biome you will start in from the ground: If the ground is green, it is either a Grasslands or a Jungle If the ground is yellow, it is a Desert. If the ground is dark red/burnt, it is a Wasteland. Here is how to see what trees will signify the biome: If a Red Mushroom is spawned, and the ground is green, the biome is Jungle If the Red Mushroom isn't at spawn and the ground is green, the biome is most likely Grasslands, but it's hard to tell based on the spawn tile only. Here is how to detect what biome you are in from the next tile: Look at grounds for determining the biome. If the biome has green ground, if the next tile has a Jungle Tree/Red Mushrooms, it is a Jungle Biome For the other three biomes, look at the grounds. Green = Grassland, Yellow = Desert, Dark Red = Wasteland Biome Overall Generation: Biomes usually generate next to each other. For instance, if the first tile that is generated is a Jungle tile, there is a high chance the next one will also be Jungle. This is why, for instance, if you do not spawn in Grasslands, you shouldn't expect to get any Wheat Desert is usually the next biome that generates next to Grasslands/Jungle, and very rarely if at all do both Grasslands and Jungle generate with each other. If you want to know what resources are in each Biome, read Biomes. Spawning Biome Advantages/Disadvantages: Grasslands/Jungle Pros: * Has a lot of vital resources, such as Large Logs, Ore Deposits, and other vital things * A lot of good mobs appear here, especially for sustaining hunger such as Lions Cons: * There isn't many flat lands to build in the Jungle * The Grasslands doesn't give as much Logs as the Jungle * A lot of Jump Potions are required to get some of the Apple Trees on top of tiles in the Jungle, which consumes Red Mushrooms * There isn't many good farmable crops here, only exception being Wheat, Apple, and the seeds from the gods Desert Pros: * The player gets access to the Gambler Totem/Demon Altar much faster * This place is ore-rich, there will almost never be a shortage of rocks * Scorpions can replace Mushroom Guys when they spawn * Has a lot of flat land for building Cons: * A lot of plants cannot be planted here * No source for Large Logs or Red Mushrooms * Palm Trees are the only sustainable food source, and they can go out quickly. * This biome almost always leads to the Wasteland, which is the hardest biome Wastelands Pros: * The Giant Chicken can easily be killed with a Bow * Dragonfruit can mildly sustain a group Cons: * Skeletons and Giant Chickens can and will kill a group * No source for Large Logs or Red Mushrooms * Nothing in this biome gives anything to heal * There isn't enough resources unless one somehow starts up a Dragonfruit or Pumpkin farm early to sacrafice too much * A lot of plants cannot be planted here Fun Facts: Certain seeds, such as Corn, Apple Trees, and Java Trees, will almost always be available, despite what biome one is in. Java Trees can be a way to get Large Logs without needing the Jungle.